


Why a Duck?

by bookscorpion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Ciri brings back a sightly confusing gift for Geralt from her travels.inspired by a conversation about theGeralt Bathtubfigurine and the rubber duck in it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Why a Duck?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corruleum (revenblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).



'Thank you-' Geralt turned over the violently yellow small duck in his hands while Ciri smiled at him. It was out of a material Geralt had never seen, smooth and soft, with a strange smell. The duck also smiled at him, beak curved in a friendly expression that real ducks, in Geralt's experience, could not hope to achieve. 

He gave it an experimental squeeze, the material invited this somehow. _Quack_ Geralt almost dropped the duck in surprise, and Ciri giggled. 

'It's a _rubber_ duck.' She said it as if that would explain anything.

'And what, exactly, is the function of a _rubber_ duck?' Geralt took care to pronounce the foreign word Ciri had thrown in there correctly.

'You put it in your bathtub when you bathe. It keeps you company.' There was no more trace of a smile on Ciri's face. There was, however, a huge grin on Lambert's face who was sitting at the table behind her and pretended to read a book.

'I put it in the water and then- what exactly happens?' Geralt narrowed his eyes. Something was up. And Lambert was in on it.

'You have a duck in your bathtub. Go on, try it next time you bathe. I promise you won't get attacked by a flock of ducks or something.' Ciri was nothing but wide eyed innocence. Lambert was not. But on the other hand, Lambert couldn't pull off wide eyed innocence even when he _had_ done nothing wrong. Geralt was not entirely convinced, but hugged Ciri and thanked her again, taking the duck up to his room.

***

Reclining in the tub, Geralt gave a long sigh. At some point, he really would have to look into having running water installed at Corvo Bianco. He was sure there could something be done with a cistern, Ciri had been talking about it a while ago.

He sat up, suddenly reminded of something. Dripping water all over the floor, he padded to the dresser where the duck sat, all yellow and _rubbery_ and apparently harmless. Geralt squinted at it, and strained his hearing for any trace of suppressed giggles from outside the door, but there was nothing.

With the duck in hand, he returned to the tub and sat down again. Very carefully, he lowered the duck into the water. 

It bobbed on the waves he had created, twirling in some eddies, and seemed to find the whole thing very enjoyable. Geralt slowly relaxed, losing tension he hadn't known he was holding. 

Watching the duck drift this way and that, occasionally giving it a nudge when it slowed down, Geralt silently apologised to Ciri. She was right, this was nice. He didn't know exactly why, but taking a bath was indeed vastly improved by the company of a rubber duck.

_Quack_


End file.
